Dawn of the Living
by LadyoftheSouth
Summary: LotD crossover with DotD: Would happen if the small group of people was able to find an island without zombies? And, how would it work out when the guys from LotD shows up? MM MF


Title: Dawn of the Living

Author: LadyoftheSouth, please ask if you wish to post elsewhere.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I OWN nobody, the actor(ess) own themselves and the director owns the characters. Enjoy!

Note: This is a crossover between Zack Snyder's _Dawn of the Dead_ and George Romero's _Land of the Dead_. Any words in italics, is being said in spanish.

* * *

Cholo groaned as he turned from his stomach and onto his back, then when he open his eyes, he noticed something was wrong, very wrong.

"Cholo! Slack! Pretty Boy! Anybody?!"

Taking his time, Cholo finally got onto his feet and wrapped his arm around the side where he got shot, "Carajo," he said softly before heading towards the sound of the voice, "I'm over here."

Riley stopped yelling when he heard Cholo's voice, and headed towards the sound. "Cholo, where are you?"

"I'm over here, fuck," he stopped to lean against a palm tree, he bit his lip as he tried to fight the pain. "Fuck!"

Hearing Cholo's voice getting closer, Riley made it out of slightly wooded area and to the bench, he was in aw for a good couple of minutes then he heard Cholo's voice again, he headed over to when several palm tree were cut, where Cholo was resting.

"About fucking time."

Riley shook his head, "How's your wound?"

"Good as it gets, baby," Cholo hissed slightly before getting up, "Any luck finding everyone?"

He watched Cholo closely, " No, but I'm sure they're here somewhere."

The sound of a gun being cocked came from behind Riley, which caused his to freeze, "Don't make a move."

Cholo looked over at the guy who was holding the gun; he was darker and bigger than himself.

"Both of you, start moving," the guy followed them with the gun until he was behind them, but still had it ready to ready to shot. After walking for about ten minutes, they've now reached a cave, which seem to be empty till they heard people walking to the mouth.

"Riley, you're okay!"

"Slack?" he smiled when he saw her, causing her to smile back and ran up to him, pulling him into a hug.

Cholo grip tightly around his waist, then turned away from the scene before him.

"I didn't know what happen to you, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone with you?

She nodded, " Some are hurt, but they're okay."

"Let me take a look at that."

Cholo looked at the short blond lady in front of him, "Who are you, a fucking doctor?"

She laughed, "No, I'm a fucking nurse. Come."

Sighing softly Cholo followers behind her, with Slack and Riley not far behind.

"Hey Cholo," Foxy said, getting up.

"_Hey, you know where we are?_" he sat down and removed his hand from the wound, allowing the lady to look at it.

"_Some island, that's all they've told me_."

"You got a name?" Cholo grinned softly at her.

"Ana," she slightly touch his wound, causing him to hiss.

"Is there others?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," she reached into a bag, "You just met up with Kenneth."

"And I'm Nicole, and this is Terry."

Riley nodded, "There's two more, CJ and Michael; they'll be here soon," Ana told them.

"Careful, lady," Cholo told her, as she picks at the wound with a needle.

"You got shot, didn't you?"

"No, I got attack by my gun; yes, I got shot."

Couple hours later, Michael and CJ where back at the cave, with a tub full of fish and a couple of rabbits.

"I see we got some new friends," CJ said.

"This is Foxy, Cholo, Riley, Charlie, Slack, Pretty Boy, Pillsbury, and Anchor," Nicole pointed each out.

"What kind of name is Pillsbury?"

"You got problem with my name?" Pillsbury stood up.

CJ raised his hands, " No, man."

Riley turned and looked over at Ana, "How long have all of you been here?"

"Four of five months."

"No zombies around here?"

"Nope, not one," Nicole proudly said.

"Been a while since I've been around without worrying about them," Slack said.

Michael took a seat on the ground, "Where all of you from?"

"Pittsburgh," Riley looked over at Cholo, who gasped slightly as Ana was picking more at the wound.

"How did you get from Pittsburgh to all the way out here?" Terry asked.

"How did we end up here? All I remember is we were fighting the stenches.." Charlie stopped, " That's all I remember."

"Me, too," Riley said, while trying to remember.

"Dios," Cholo said, while Ana was finally able to pull the bullet out from the wound.

"There, you can stop whining."

"I wasn't whining," he leans back against the wall of the cave, while Ana cleans the wound and sews it up.

"So, this is where you're living in?" Charlie asked, while looking the cave over.

"It's not much, but it works. We're working on making an house, we're half-way done."

"You got the supples to make a house?"

"How the fuck do you think we're building it? With stones and bones? Yeah we got the supples," CJ replied back.

Ana looked over at CJ and shook her head before looked back at Cholo," If you want, there's a small hidden fall where you two shower."

"What, not going to wash my back for me?" he grinned, gaining a look from her, "Mind showing us?"

"I will," Kenneth got up, "I'll wash your back," he joked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hurt my feels," Kenneth grinned, then looked over at Riley, "You going?"

Riley nodded, then Nicole handed his two towels, rags, and some soap, " It's not far, and when you come back, we'll see if we got clothes that'll fix you two."

"Thank you," he smiled at her, then kissed Slack before following Kenneth out, with Cholo behind him.

Both Riley and Cholo strip from their clothes and slowly walking into the water, "Fuck, the water is cold," Cholo said, while slowly sitting down, the water reaching his upper chest.

"Better than nothing," Riley told him, as he walked under the falling water.

Cholo rest his head against the edge of the untouched ground, while also watching Riley. Never saying it out loud, he alway had a thing for him, but never knew why. Riley was totally different from him; he was willing to help people, didn't care for money, and was ready to give his life for anyone. As for himself; he could careless for anyone but him and money.

Closing his eyes, he didn't see Riley turn around to look at him, but he could feel his eyes on him, though.

'I guess, we're starting over..'

TBC..

Let me know what you think, and chapter two will be up soon!


End file.
